twilight Bella's coven
by twilight-girl545
Summary: what if bella's dad charlie is a vampire and so is bella,how does she meet edward when the cullen's live in the usa and when she lives in england? will they even get togever? read to find out! p.s DONT GET PUT OFF BY THE FIRST CHAPTER IT GETS BETTER!
1. let's get this party started

chapter 1

**hey guy's i know it's short but it's gonna be my first ever story so review please!**

"Bella"someone shouted my name, i turned and there was my dad with a smile on his face"Bella there you are,i need to talk to you in the living room"i walked with my dad charlie then sat on the armchair. I was surrounded by my coven dad, me, Amy and Liam they were togever and finaly Thomas and Mercy they were also togever. We were all talking trying to figure out what dad was up to why he orderd us here, then he stood and the room fell silent.

"I have asked you all to meet me here so i can tell you that we are going to have a party".A smile lit up on everyone's face including mine we hadn't had a party in 40 years,yes i know thats so long especially for us vampiers.

"yes i know it's all very exiting but..." he announsed,i knew it theres always something "the dress coad is red and black and it will be on saturday"

was that it?

"oh yes almost forgot" he carried on,

here it comes! "i would like Bella and Mercy to sort out decorations and design it all, food, drink,music the works,amy i would like you to sort the boys out with there that will be all thank you."

Yes,yes yes! I can design it, party here we come! The second i got out of there Mercy draged me to her room and closed the door "oh my god!" she jumped up and down "let's start with music,i think Rihanna's disturbia would be great i love that song how about it ?" she asked

" yeah i love that song too it's the best song ever even though it came out ages ago"i agreed

"and maybe some new ones like paparazzi,i gotta feeling ,down,outta here you know stuff like that" she sugested

" this will be the best party ever"i gushed.

"oh yeah we so need to go shopping" she said my face fell,i hated shoping but this was a party and i guess it wouldnt be so bad

"ok,but on one condision "

"yeah anything bella"she sighed

"i can choose my own dress this time" i damanded

"ok,but are you sure?" she asked

"yes!" i snapped "my fashion sense is fine and i am perfectly capeable of choosing a dress" i argued

"ok,ok it was just a joke keep your hair on,oh yeah speeking of hair can i do it please and your make up please oh pretty please" she pulled her puppy eye's out

"ok fine so when are we going shopping?" i questioned

"now"she awnserd.

I quickly changed,into a long-sleeved top with a body warmer on top,some jeens and a pair of ugg's. English weather is so boring one second it's raining and the next it's kinda sunny i mean make up your mind already but today was miserable, cloudy and cold but it will mean we won't have to hide as much.I went down stairs and waited in the foyer,it's been about fifteen minutes and still waiting, waiting still, .......thats it enough first she makes me go shopping and now she makes me wait.I stomped up the stairs and burst through her door,she looked at me not understanding my actions and if she thinks i'm not going to snap at her she's clearly mistaken "what the hell are you doing? how long does it take to get dressed?"I snapped

"what? i need to look perfect" she argued

"we're going shopping! you don't need to look perfect for going shopping"

she sighed"fine i'm coming now".

In seconds we were back down in the foyer " we're taking my car"she said

" well i'm driving because you can't and i want to take my car which by the way is much better than your's,ok" i said you see Mercy can't drive because her licence was taken away when Amy dared her to get in the car on show in the mall that could be won for doing whatever,and drive around the mall Thomas bailed her out of jail because even Mercy's womanly way's couldnt get her out and when they got home Thomas started to cry because all the money he had saved up for a geep was gone,and now so far he has saved up a woping.....(drum roll)...... £10 for this happend last week.

And with that i took my car keys and walked to the garage and opend it and i was surrounded with cars and motor bikes then i saw my car my beautiful red lambogini.I climbed in my car and so did Mercy so we were all set to go,but i thought i'd be a little mean and drive past Mercy's car slowly so she can take a good look at what she won't be driving,her face fell and thats all i wanted to make up for making me wait thirty yes thirty minutes,so i sped out the garage and we were off.

**hey so.....how was it please tell me! **REVIEW!!** ;) xxx**


	2. shopping

**hey back to give you chapter 2 :) x**

I loved driving in my car with everyone staring at us as we drove by so i turned up my was no traffic today which was very rare, so we were nearly there which was good i just wanted to get this over and done with "do you think they'll let me in ? I mean after what i did last time"she asked scared

"yeah i'm sure they will,but dont do it again"i calmed her.

"right be on the look out for a parking space"i told her,  
"hey there's one get it quick" she shouted.

I more or less sped there when i came to a screeching stop,another car had darted toward the space the same time we did i screamed, i was ok Mercy was ok but my car,my car had a big dent in the front. As i stared at the dent Mercy was laughing "do you think this is funny?" i questioned furiously

"yes,ha in your face you rubbed it in that i couldn't drive and now you've got a dent in your car"she said laughing.

I growled at her , then had a go at the idiot that did this to my car then took the parking space before he could got out of my car and stormed off to the mall cursing every name under the sun,  
"wait up i'm in heels that's unfair" she whined from the back

finally caught up with me then said"let's get the decorations and invtations first" she sugested

"ok, then we can get our outfits"i agreed

we walked around till we found the party shop,it was full of party ,costumes,plates and napkins,baloons and much more.

"can we get party poper's please,please" she whined

"yes,fine oh yeah and some baloons or maybe streamers how about both"i agreed.

There were so many things all bundeld into one shop we had troble getting only the things we actually needed and ended up getting mostly every thing in the shop.

"right we need to get our dresses,oh yeah amy said to pick her out one and make it look good or she said she would through a BF" Mercy told me

"ok and what do you mean by BF?" i asked

"bitch fit,you know"she awnserd

"ok,oh i know this shop it sells beautiful designer clothes"

"oooh can we go there it sounds great" she begged

"yeah sure i know a shortcut".

We walked in the shop and i was greeted by my well known friend Marco De Fabio,

"ah Bella, Bella so nice to see you" he said in his darling Italian accsent.

"Nice to see you to Marco i would like to see some dresses for a party" i asked

"ah i see Bella just take a look around and if you see anything you like just call me"he said.

I took Mercy to the dresses, and i imiediantly spotted the perfect dress for was red, which followed the dress code around the chest area it was nice and tight and from the waist it was ince silky and floaty.

Then Mercy wispered a little scream "oh my God, oh please can i have this one?"she gushed.

It was a tight mid-thigh black dress , it was simple but beautiful so i smiled and said "yes" she hugged me almost crushing me but i hugged her back with a all that was left was Amy's dress we looked for ages but found nothing,untill Marco came out with a black dress that was really puffy and had a bow around the waist it looked really nice.

I imidently stopped Marco in his tracks"stop Marco can i have that dress?"

"why of couse Bella ,so would you like to pay now?"he questioned

"yes please"

"great".

He took us to the till and we payed,then walked out pleased with our sucsess on one day of shopping.

**hey,how was it then? do you like it? i need to know if you want the next chapter**

**so what do you do?.............you should know by now!...........REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! :) XXX**


	3. home

**hey,sorry it took a while......but not many people reviewed and i feel like my story is crap :(**

**but to all my fans that stayed faifull i'll give you a little something! x**

We just reached home as we saw dad standing in the drive way."So how was shopping?"he smiled

"terrible"i shook my head

"oh why Bella"

"well my car,oh daddy my car some idiot made a dent in the front"i snifed

i ran to him and hugged him,"i'll get it fixed for you"he sighed

i broke the hug"oh thank you daddy"i said in the most sweetest voice as we walked through the door Mercy turned then wispered

"kiss-ass!"

"so what at least i'm getting it fixed now" i laughed

"and i don't have to pay"i snnikerd then walked up the stairs to my room.I just put the bags down when there was a knock at the door,

"come in"i said the door opened and in came Amy she smiled at me as if waiting for something,

"yes"i requested

"my dress duh!"she groand

"here,if you don't like it i can't do anything"i said,she stood still looking at her dress she didn't speek

"well....?"i asked

"nothing......it's,it's....perfect!"she beamed she looked at me then hugged me,i atually think that was the first time she had ever hugged me.I smiled then asked"so do you like it?"

"like it?No i don't like it i love it i love you,i'm so happy thank you" she gushed

"it's ok".

"So let's see your dress then" i walked over to one of the bags and pulled out my darling red dress that was nice and tight at the top and lovely and floaty from the waist downwards .She gasped in amasement,

"oh..my.....flipping.....God!" she said

"it's finaly happend she's speachless"we both giggled.

"hey! I talk to be heard,ok"she laughed "anyway i've got to see Mercy's dress but like i said i love you and thank you once again" so with that she skipped off and left me in peace after a long day of shopping, it was Thursday i mean a little more warning next time dad.I sighed as i was so bored waiting for the party to arrive,after a few hours of laying on bed in utter boring silence,i decided to see if dad needed me to post the invites skipped along the corridor then met my dad in his office he smiled at me and i reterned was the chief of police and got a lot of money for his job,i only wish he wasn't so busy all the time.

"Hi dad i just wanted to see weather you wanted me to post the invitations for you"i wonderd

"thank you Bella but i've already done that but thank you anyway"he told me

"ok"i sighed then walked off,back to my boring room to sit in silence for the rest of the day.

**i know its not long like some people asked me but you know why **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! please! (im sorry i know i suck :( maybe i shouldnt write any more.....and next i was gonna do edwards point of view (i love edward!) oh well... so if you want me to carry on REVIEW!) luv u peeps xxxx**


	4. DEATH by Alice!

**yes edwards pov is finaly here yay!! (love edward jacobs gay lol jks but i do love edward)** **and my best friend chloe (bordering on insanity,check her out she's great!) helped me write this luv u chloe xxx**

edwards pov

i was laying on my bed. Finaly some peace from school,until Alice came bounsing in my room WITHOUT KNOCKING! i mean i could of been doing anything.

"what Alice?"i groaned

"well,carlisle wants you to come downstairs, he's got an important announcement!" she grinned knowingly and I gave her a look, "don't look at me like that edward cullen! carslisle has made sure he stays undecided, I know as much as you do!" the grin slid from her face as she realised she was still in the dark ,

"fine, lets go, if we must!" she grinned again and I swung my legs out of bed.

I walked into the living room, alice was beside me until she spotted jasper and jumped onto his lap, he whispered...er... somthing I'd rather not repeat, she laughed and hit him on the shoulder. I covered my ears, as if that could stop jasper's disturbing fantasies about my SISTER penetrating my mind. "eww, eww, eww!" I yelled, "alice,jasper! get a room! you are so gross!!!!!"

alice kissed jasper noisily for a moment and I was reduced to yelling "la,la,la,la!" at the top of my voice with my fingers in my ears until they stopped.

I looked at carslile, begging him to change the subject with what I knew was a pained expression on my face. rose laughed, I growled at her and carslile cleared his throat, preparing to actually WRENCH JASPER AND ALICE APART WITH A CROWBAR if he needed to,well i say needed to that's what i would do if i had my own way.

"now for the important announcement! break it up you guy's" boomed emmett, and all was silent, well it took a little longer for jasper's fantisies to be silenced but "la,la, la, la" was an effective way to do it!

I listened, as carslile explained that we would be going to visit his old friend charlie and his coven, all the vampires we knew were coming, though we'd never met some of the people on the guest list it was going to be a formal event in his mansion in england, and this meant only one thing, the thing any self respecting guy avoided like the plaugue. shopping! alice was literally VIBRATING with the excitment of playing live action dress up with us, rose was doing the same, though not quite as energetically as alice. the guys and I shared a look that clearly said, 'it's been a pleausure knowing you, I really hope you survive this!'

I walked upstairs so that Alice wouldn't be able to drag us to the shopping mall,well i say us i really mean me i didn't care weather the others were eaten alive! But after that episode with Jasper and Alice i deverted towards the shower and locked the door behind me.

I climed in the shower and turned on the cold tap,then started to wash i was in there for about ten minutes and i still didn't feel clean so i shouted out loud"unclean,unclean" over and over 5 more minutes i decided that i was clean enough to get out of the shower i hopped out and and wrapped a towl around my waste.I unlocked the door and struted towards my room as i opend the door i saw a pair of dark blue jeens and a black short-sleeve top with a note.I walked over and opend the note it said'_hey Edward,we're going shopping! And guess what you're comming and i don't care weather you've got the flue YOU ARE COMMING!_

_you're loving sister Alice _

loving sister my ass, but when it came to shopping alice's word was law so I slipped on the jeans and t-shirt obediently and went down to meet the others. emmett was wearing a pink shirt, rose's choice I guessed. _edward, if you say one word I swear you'll pay! _emmett warned. then I saw jasper in the corner,he was stiff and his eyes were closed, so he opened one _how bad is it edward? please don't hold back, tell me the truth. _he was wearing a lilac shirt with luminous pink writing across the chest, _I am taken, ladies!. _I snorted and replied, "pretty damn bad!" and suddenly I was thankful for my black shirt, until I saw the back of it in rose's mind _17 year old vergin! _damn you alice, I shot upsatairs and changed shirts.

We had reached the mall when me and Emmet started moning"Alice!" i whined

"what Edward!"she gritted her teeth

"but i do-"i started but Alice cut me off

"a-bub bub bub bub bub no!" she said

"but i-" i was cut off again

"NO! we are going shopping and that's that" she shouted

"ok,ok all i wanted to say was can i get some new shoe's"i lied

"why Edward i'm so proud of corse"

"thanks,bro"emmet said with anger and disapointed,then he punched me in the arm hard it hert but i wouldn't dare tell the others.

jasper groaned a few isles away, he was as bored with shopping as I was, but I, unlike him, had escaped and alice was hunting me. emmett had been dragged away by rose a few minutes earlier pleading for mercy. pleas which she pretty much ignored.I was hiding in the changing rooms,i felt envyous of carslile he was siting at home snuggling with esme.I wish i could have that kind of realationship with someone i think the t-shirt Alice picked out for me is pretty damn right! I sighed and came out of hiding finaly admiting that it was kind of cowardly,but then again this was Alice not even mentioning Rose!

I came out and met Emmett he shuffeld towards me"i just got away,where did you go? And i've got to be quick their after me and they want to find some MAKE UP THAT WOULD SUIT ME!! i'm not a barbie doll or a transvestite!!"he shouted.

I burst out laughing "hahaha i've been hiding in the changing rooms and by the way black eye liner so suits you!"i said nearly crying,

"oh whatever 17 yearold vergin"he laughed back at me

I then stomped off to find Rose to rat Emmrt out.I then saw Alice fighting with another girl over a black dress with little dimonds shooting up randomly from the bottem of the dress,it was a limited addition God guchi what am i saying i have been spending way too much time with alice.I was still watching then i saw alice get one of her shopping bag's and wack it round the girls face the girl let go of the dress and started to cry,alice then giggled and went to we came out of the shop i was still shocked at what happend but i walked on with the others as we continued to talk about were dragged around some more shops then we made our way home,our flight to england was at 4 in the morning so we had to make sure we packed everything because charlie and carslile wanted to have lots of time to catch the thing is i cant help but think there is more to this party than just throwing one for the hell of it.


	5. journey

**hi back again just me this time! hope u like it ;) x**

I was packed and ready,just waiting for our flight until once again Alice came in"hey,are you all packed?"

"yes Alice,"i said through gritted teeth

"are you sure?"she asked

"yes Alice! Will you leave me alone"i begged

"tooth brush?"she pressed on

"oh....yea"i rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush.I just walked back in my room when alice shouted just as she was walking out"it's time to go and you can thank me later"I grabbed my bag and rushed down stairs.I saw rose in a pair of jeens and a grey t-shirt with a white hoodie on top,then i deverted my attention to emmet he also wore a pair of jeens with a black shirt. Alice was in a pair of leggings and a long white top and her long grey cardigan, jasper wore a pair beige combats and a dark brown leather jacket. carslile, dressed in a navy jumper and a pair of combats, stood beside esme, who wore a pair of jeens and a burgande red v-neck t-shirt.

emmett jumped in the car followed by rose, alice, jasper and me. carslile opened esme's door for her and ran around to his side. I stared lazily out of my window as streets passed us, it was frustrating, I knew I could run faster but carslile was determined, no vampire stuff, too sucpicious. alice started singing 'car songs' and I in turn began hitting my head against the back of my seat,, but that didn't do it so I slammed my head against the window until she stopped. 'mooooooommmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!' called emmett in a mock baby voice,

'yes emmett,' replied esme in a weary voice,

'mommy, are we there yet?' he asked in the same whiney voice.

'no emmett,' esme sighed,

'are we there yet now?' he asked, esme pinched the bridge of her nose, even though we were not related esme was so much like my mother, we were so alike.

she took a deep breath and whispered to herself, 'ok, stay calm, esme. you do not have to hit him, that's not the way to solve -' she was disterbed in her pep talk to herself by emmett.

'are we there yet????' he yelled, esme lost control. she lept into the back and gave him a menacing look then grabbed him buy the tuffs of his hair.

'no-we-are-not-flipping-there-yet-emmett!' she then hit him on the shoulder and went back to the front of the car,by this time i was literaly on the edge of my seat. carslile gave an apprecieativ laugh and kissed her swiftly on the lips, I settled back in my chair and laughed too, everyone started to laugh apart from emmett who looked half-admiring half-scared to death. 'Where'd you learn about child care, military school?' he asked, she nodded and jasper leaned forward begging for her story, she chuckled, ruffled his hair and told them about her three years at military school. carslile had never heard this story, it was before he had met esme, before she had jumped off a cliff, I should say. he looked at her suspiciously, 'what exactly happened at this school?' he asked,

'oh, nothing. I did meet a guy, oh rodrego, we did end up kissing but...' carslile nearly went off the road, he pulled over onto the hard shoulder. he pinched the bridge of his nose, carslile was truly my father_. _

_' but _you have and always will be the only man for me, honey.' she traced his lips with her fingers, they slid down his throat and her fingers closed around his tie. she pulled him closer and crushed her lips to his, his fingers knotted in her hair and pulled her against him.

"for God sake" i moaned,really i mean how old are they? 200 or something seriously i've lost count."Ugh! i'm gonna throw up,OH GOD CARSLILE! NO NO THAT IS JUST WRONG! DO YOU HEAR ME WRONG!"i damanded

"erm...sorry Edward"he said embaresed

"Jasper are you ok?" Alice asked

he let out a silent cough then spoke"i think i'll live or at worst be ill for a few days!"

Alice,Rose and Emmet laughed while Jasper and i sank down in our 20 minuets later carslile stopped for some gas while the girls fixed their make-up.

Emmet's (pov) **(yay,i promise you it will be funny!)**

I jumped out of the car and was still upset from earlyer, it atually hert and i am the youngest.I walked around for a bit looking for something to do. So i walked into the shop and bought a note pad and a straw, these would come in handy for the rest of the car jorney and on the plain.**(you shall see why soon! x) **I walked out of the shop and saw a hobo.

"hey,kid ya wanna play tick-tac-toe?"he asked in a hill-billy kinda voice

"sure,i got nothing else to do"

**15 games later......**

"hay,come on i can't win can i ugh to a hobo!"

"hey,sonny i can still hear ya"he said,just as i got up i saw Edward approch me,

"where have you been Emmet? We've been waiting for ten minuets,come on we gotta go"

"no but wait,i lost **15!** games to a hoebo! a hobo!" i ran to Jasper and grabbed him by the jacket"do you hear me Jasper? A HOBO!"as i shook him.

"get off me!"he yelled,so i did and once i had he dusted himself off just like the little neat boy he is.


	6. times to talk about

**hey,im back and i I'd like to say something there is someone i would like to thank someone i don't know too well but nether the less she has been my fan and stuck with me,she was my first reviewer from only one day of publishing my story . now you should know who you are! trinaluvsvamps! i dedicate this chapter to you for staying loyal and being my fan.I truly couldn't and wouldn't have carried on if it wasn't for your reviews! so one more time thank you :)**

edward's (pov)

with that we got back into the car and drove drove for about 10 more minuets until we reached the airport,about half an hour later we had parked the car, checked our tickets,droped off our lugage and now we were at the sercurity check . alice was next in line so she put her guchi bag on the convayer belt . There was a rather large man at the desk,he had black glasses and spots all over his face and a stain on his shirt he was no older than twenty . alice's bag went through the machine he looked at her like he was about to cause a fuss and he was after i read his mind......and oh no no no no oh God if jasper had my power he would be lived oh God.

"wow after all the people i've had today why would you be someone to cause trouble?"he said in a horrible whiney voice

"what do you mean?" alice stood confused

"your broach madame" he replied

"oh yea that cost a bomb,and it was a birthday present for me.I love it,it's designer" she said proud

"oh,oh really thats really great ..... IN THE BIN!!!" he said smug,at this point people started to look

"WHAT NO! THATS MY BROACH,MY DESIGNER BROACH YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"oh yes i can and will" he slamed his hands on the table

"people are looking" carslile wisperd

"I DONT CARE DO YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE I DONT CARE IF YOU LOOK!"

"leave it honey"jasper rubbed her arm

"ok i will jazz" she smiled,they truley loved each other the love i craved so much.

"now on to our next matter"he pressed on, i began to hate this guy more and more

"a 600ml bottle of shampoo you should know the limit is 350ml" this was alice's faviorte shampoo and that was it she cracked,first she started to shake then started to cry.

"oh what a shame you looked so much hotter when you weren''t crying" the man laughed and that just tore it with jasper he ran to leap on him and rip the guys head off when carslile and emmet grabbed him,they gave me a look and told me to help them but i was reluctent because that guy deserved all he got, but then i helped but only for jasper because i didnt want him to do anything he would regret . After that he let us go because he was scared to death by jaspers actions. So we moved on to the waiting area but the funny thing is that in that waiting area there are loads of shops some of which sell 600ML SHAMPOO BOTTLES i mean to go through all that for nothing .With angy thoughts floating in and out of my mind i sat down and waited,and waited. After an hour of waiting our flight was called we borded for once without getting into any trouble. I sat in a isle on my own on the outter side of the row infact all the guys were on the outter side of the isle's , emmet and rose sat accross from me and alice and jasper were behind me and accross from them were carslile and esme. The flight attendent then stood up and showed us the exits and some other things but i didnt really listen i zoned out but emmet he always looks because he thinks she looks like shes doing the Y.M.C.A i dont see why but thats just plain old emmet. After she had finished the plain took off so because i was so bored i decided to read some peoples minds until i got to emmet _eddie is gonna be so physked when i shoot these spitball's at him!_

"no,no,no i sware to God emmet if yo-(thud!)" i was cut off by a spitball this only made me mad but i tryed to stay calm.**(p.s (thud!) means he gets hit with a spitball !)**

"ok you've had your fun now st-(thud!) "

"i mean it now st-(thud!)"

"right thats it im coming over th-(thud!)" with that i tryed to open my seatbelt

"oh my God how do you open these frickin th-(thud!) after 5 minuets of trying to open my seatbelt i gave up because i finaly realized i looked like a retared and that jazz and emmet were in i sat on their seats in stiches. So with that i sat in a huff and plotted my revenge until i remembered when i read peoples minds there was this guy that wanted emmets number so i asked the hostes for a napkin and which i wrote his number on and then passed it to the man and pointed to emmet to indicate that it was his, now all that was left was my revenge for jazz but he could wait because it was nearly time for our flight to land. I was still in my seat as the plain landed but i just hated it when they messed about and didnt let you just go, but it didnt take too long this time so we made our way out to collet our bags.

"hey eddie, hey eddie!" emmet whinged, i didnt reply THAT WASN'T MY NAME!

"hey eddie, hey eddie!" he said louder

" THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" i shouted

"hey eddie!" before he could repeat his anoying whinging i spoke,

"WHAT?!" i asked

"you looked soooo funny trying to open your seatbelt" i then moaned and walked faster way from my family.

I walked for a while looking where to get my bag,while alice had a "little" look through the shops for things she "really" needs! I really wanted someone, someone that unerstood me that i could love and she would love me back. Many girls looked at me and wanted me but i never wanted them because their intressts were not the same as mine , they didnt like the same things i liked you know stuff like that. Maybe i'm too picky i dont know but maybe on this trip i might finaly find someone.I found our bags just as alice and the others came back, it's atually a world record for alice until carslile told me that they had to drag her out of the dress shop! We walked out of the airport to meet our car's, we only took two of our car's my volvo and emmet's geep. **( p.s see how this ties in with thomas! lol) **I took carslile and esme while emmet took rose, alice and jasper. I drove for 15 minuets until esme complained that i was going too fast i mean i was only going 40 mile an hour! But she kept complaining until i pulled over and let her drive so i did and climbed into the backseat. I sat in a sulk for all of the jorney i drove perfectly well i didnt need someone to drive for me its ment to be the other way round, well thats how i would want it. We were here! Esme drove into the turning, was a large masion with a beautiful garden as we drove in and saw like one of those mini roudabouts so you can go round it and leave when you need to, **(you know what i mean! dont u?) **we pulled up in the drive way to be welcomed by charlie standing at the door

**thats it no more not yet anway!**

**but if you kill me you'll never get the next chapter! so you know what to do REVIEW! lol xxx :)**


	7. you're the one that i want

**hey, I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! WRITERS BLOCK :( :( anyway just warning you: bella is sooooo much more confident as a vampire, in this story anyway! yes that was it my only warning**

**just so you dont get a heart attack when you see she's like that lol. So thats all i've got to say so by all means read on **

**P.S hope your all as exited as me for this chapter i think HE MEATS HER! ( see i dont even know whats gonna happen! if it helps! ;) ) and i will update much quicker next time if i get 30 reviews so tell your friends and stuff like that!!!!!!!!!!!**

edward's (pov)

Once charlie saw us a smile made its way across his face. Esme parked then we got out and were greeted by charlie, he took each of the girls hands and kissed them he shook Emmet's and jasper's hand's and did the same with me. Carslile was last to be greeted, they hugged then charlie broke the hug " Carslile you old dog you, you never told me you had such a pretty wife" charlie admired

"yes, i know but you see you went and moved didnt you we lost all contact. But when i last saw you, you weren't doing too bad for your self. Rene wasn't it?"he chuckled

"erm....yes she.....passed away" charlie saddened

"oh,oh charlie i didnt know honest im so sorry"

"no,no its not your fault im fine. Her name is a blessing in our house she did great things that little human things i shal tell you about later"

"ok,but once again i am deeply sorry"

"seriously carslile im fine. Now let me show you to your room so you can unpack" he then checked his watch " its 3:15 and the party starts a 8pm so if i were you i'd start to get ready now"he chuckled, Alice and Rose straight away took him up on his offer and ran upstairs we all laughed except Jasper and Emmet they just rolled their eye's in embarrassment. I was showed to my room and straight away unpacked, my room was nice and relaxing a nice calm blue wall green sheets on my bed, a T.V and stereo not forgetting the wardrobe and side table with a lamp on top. I took a shower and started to get ready for the party it was already 6 o'clock. The time just flew by, i must have kept myself really busy

**meanwhile...**

Bella's (pov)

I was out with all of my coven except for dad, he said he was meeting people at the house. "oh come on Bella! its 6 o'clock we need to get ready" Mercy complained. Truth be told that was exactly why i had dragged them out here not to take a walk in the park but to get away from Mercy's makeovers! But i must admit when she does do my makeup and hair i love it how i looked but i'd never tell her she'd probably say something like told you so! I walked on pretending i didn't here her comment. "BELLAAAAAA! PLEASE!" she begged, i let out a sigh and nodded.

We made our way to the house and went to our rooms, my last moment of freedom would be in the shower and get into my lovely dress then i would have to face my wost nightmare... Mercy! I took my shower it was quite refreshing, but just as i got out there was a loud thump from the next room. But the funny thing was no one slept in the room next to me it was a guest room. So i banged on the wall "CAN YOU BE QUITE PLEASE!" i shouted the person on the receiving end of it had a taste of my wrath, i was hardly in the mood for noise if this was my last moments without Mercy i mean i convinced her to give me one more hour and i did not feel like spending it full of noise.

Edwards (pov)

I had just got changed into a pair of black trosers and white shirt with a loose black tie i personaly thought it was a really cool style, when i walked over to the side table to retrieve my book which was on the side table. So i walked over and...tripped! yes tripped on a nail which was poking out from the floor boards. I hit my head on the side table causing my book and the lamp which was on by the way to fall over with the side table. _Well done Edward way to go you haven't even been here one day yet!_ i hated it when no one was around because when i could here others thoughts i didn't have to listen to that jack-ass! So right now i was laying flat on my face in the dark _great, and why the heck are you still on the floor huh? (sigh!) IDIOT! i have been away too long listening to other peoples thoughts that ain't gonna help you solve any problems its just plain nosey!_I finally listened to my subconscious and decided to get up i sat on my bed rubbing my head i felt dizzy and to make matters worse some one started banging on the wall _THE NOISE! why were you so...clumsy? _don't make me come up there! i silently thought making my subconscious hide away in his little corner. Then to make it worse the person started banging louder "CAN YOU BE QUITE PLEASE!" asked the clearly annoyed girl from the other side of the wall. But if you took all the shouting and screaming away she sounded beautiful, for me anyway. All i wished i could do is knock on her door to say sorry and see what she looked like but i was under strict orders from Alice not to go out of my room until 8:30, when we would meet up in the corridor and make our way to the party. I let out a sigh _damn you Alice arrghh! _this was the smartest thing my subconscious had said all day!

It was 8:15 nearly time for the party, my mysterious girl had been long gone since 7:45. These last few minuets felt like hours, you see the last party we had was when it was Emmet's birthday which ended up being disastrous. If you ask me it was all Jasper's fault he knows what Emmet's like but i guess its not all his fault Emmet was the one that did it. Anyway Jasper had just given Emmet his present and what was inside caused the trouble, it was a pet spider well i say spider IT WAS A FREAKING TARANTULA! not that i was scared or anything but we didnt need pets. He then looked at the tarantula more carefully by holding it "im so taking this to school" he said "NO!" Esme shouted" you will be good at school today,understand"

"yes mommy" to which he replied in his mommy's little angel voice, but he took it to school anyway disobeying Esme's words and put it in his bag. Whilst he took English with Rose and jasper, Rose sat next to him and Jasper in front. The spider crept out Emmet's bag and climbed on Jasper's chair and lept onto his head. The teacher screamed at Jasper and pointed, then Jasper looked up "whoa whoa whoa SHIT GET IT OFF A ME NOW! AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a little girl. Someone knocked into him running away then the spider flew out the window Emmet was suspended from school for a week! But that was the disaster the most annoying present that was given to Emmet was his drum set from Alice. He played it non stop and the worst thing was every 5 minuets he would through his drum sticks in the air and " OW MY EYE OH GOD MY EYE!" would follow. And the next day he was playing so loud and i was in a mood and that just made it worse, so i picked up the drums and threw them out the window but being Esme she bought him a new set and this holiday was the only peace i got from them.

Then a knock came upon my door then Alice and the others came in "come on Edward lets go!" alice said with joy, my little pixy of a sister some would say a big ball of energey. I respected Alice alot for that.

I got up from my bed and walked with my family to the main hall. Charlie would make his speech and then we would party for the rest of the night. But i guess the only thing on my mind would be my mysterious girl and if she was there. We opened the large doors to the hall and to our amazement we saw elegant decorations and the room was split into two, one side of tables and chairs a seating area and the other side was the dance floor complete with a DJ and his dex and a bar that served blood from animals i could tell because i smelt it. I looked in Alice's direction and saw her face light up the hall was truly amazing. So who ever designed it would be Alice's new best friend!

We made our way in and sat down awaiting Charlie's speech. Then Charlie stood up with a smile on his face, "hello i am so glad you could all be here tonight. I'll make it short don't worry! Anway for those who i haven't seen in a while haven't met my coven yet. Come on up guys" he waved them over. Two couples move on to the little stage area near the DJ, then the most amazing thing happend. Another girl came on stage and i sware at that moment i was alive again my heart beating, feeling even if it was only for a moment it was the best feeling of all my existance. She in the most beautiful dress. She had wavy long hair it looked nice and silky, then she looked at me as i stared at her and she smiled she looked so beautiful. She then she gasped as she looked at me i wasn't too sure what that met but oh well. O_h God, hehehehehe..._ my subconsious druled as her golden eyes stared into mine. "This is my coven, Liam and Amy, Thomas and Mercy and finally my daughter Bella" he pointed at the girl i was now staring at _(drule!) i can only hope her personality is as good as she looks... hey wait a second DAUGHTER! oh no...what if charlie doesn't like _me**? **but my mind would only stay on one track, a never ending _bella, bella, Bella _in my head**.**"So that's it so now you can...PARTY!" he chuckled.

As soon as i heard those words i wanted to do was dance with her, She was in the far corner of the room looking shy. I was trying to decide wether to go talk to her when I spotted Tanya Denali coming my way. oh crap! I ducked into the crowd so she wouldn't find me.

Bella's (pov)

"hey," said a velvety voice from beside me, I looked around, startled, and that's when I saw him. Tall, maybe 6''1, with tousled bronze hair and buttery golden eyes. He lent a hand on the wall and I saw the muscles in his arm ripple. I tried to control my breathing, but it was no good, I was hyperventilating before long. "you're Bella, right?" he asked, I felt weak in the knees and all I could do was nod. He chuckled, and his finger hooked around my chin, lifting my face so I was looking him in the eyes. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my freaking god! Mercy, Amy, somebody! help! I was held by his stare and his hand dropped to grasp mine. A tingling sensation shot up my arm and our eyes flicked to our joined hands then to each others faces at the same time, eyes wide. "would you like to dance?" he asked, I giggled. "what?" he asked, half confused, half anxious.

"I can't dance," I said limply, he grinned and pulled me out onto the dance floor anyway. "hey!" I said, playfully hitting his chest with my fist. My fingers splayed over his silent heart and I heard him gasp. I snapped out of it then, but he kept me close as we danced to the song. All my words by Kutless **(great song i love it ;) checkit out!)** was playing and I cautiously lent my head against his shoulder. He responded by tucking my head under his chin and locking his arms around me. My turn to gasp. As we turned slowly, I saw Mercy over his shoulder. She pointed at the totally hot guy dancing with me then gave me a thumbs up over Tom's shoulders, I mouthed 'I know right?' she grinned. I laughed into his shirt and I found him laughing too. I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen, mind reader," he said smugly, Cullen. this was Carsliles son. and he'd seen my whole episode with Mercy. God. He was about to add to what he said when i was dragged away from my sex God which was kind of a relief but a sadness in it's own by a man who was tall and bold, he also had blond hair in a ponytail no way near a sexy as Edward but cute in his own way. "i watched you from the bar, i couldn't help but steal you away the names James by the way" he whispered looking at Edward i looked as well in his eye's i saw him confused and a little upset. I went to walk over to him but James was too quick for me, before i knew it he spun me around dancing to get me outta here. All i could think about was him _Edward Edward Edward _then James did something horrible he ran his hand up my thigh and further and at that moment i sware i heard someone growl, but i soon forgot about that then pushed James away and with that i ran for my life out the door with tears down my cheeks i sat on the bench outside. **(P.S tears of vennom! )**

Edward's (pov)

Then i saw James put his dirty hands on her, i growled and i just wanted to go over there and kick his ass but i wasn't sure whether she liked it Gog forbid! Then before i knew it she ran out the door crying, _right that's it hes dead let me at him, let me at him! _which was a good idea but i had to see to Bella maybe then i would clear that crap off the floor. I ran through the door after her and saw her on a bench "hey" i said with sorrow in my voice and sat down, she lifted her head and looked at me then hugged me. The feeling of her hugging me was something words couldn't posiblely describe, it felt so good her with me it felt so right we fit together in more than one way. She was perfect. I guess you could call it love at first sight i mean her beauty her personality i loved her but even though she had that "secret talk" i think she was just saying it.

"oh Edward" she sobbed onto my shoulder

"it's ok I'm here now. Let it all out" i told her, i hope she knew that i was here for her and that she could tell me anything.

"He-he-he..." she burst into even more tears

"shhh, shhh" i calmed her. When she was against my skin i could feel her and had another moment where i felt alive i wonder if she felt it too? Then we heard someone come out to see us it was James he had a great big smile on his face _I'd soon knock that off! _Bella hid in my chest as i glared at him " well, well, well Cullen"

"James" i stood leaving Bella on the bench.

"how have you been?"

"ok, not great but you'll be feeling a lot worse" with that i punched him and he fell to the groud.

then i kicked him in the stomach "that's for Emmet and Rose" kick "and that's for Jasper and Alice" i kicked even harder "this is for me" then i kicked him with all the power in me " AND THAT'S FOR TOUCHING THE GIRL I LOVE..." shit did i just say that. oh no she's right there oh God she looks so confused.

"I'll be in in a minuet" i spoke shyly, just after admitting my LOVE to her! And the fact that i only clapped eyes on her about 20 minuets ago!

"um..ok" she ran inside, James crawled away as i sat on the bench thinking

"stupid, stupid, stupid" i kept repeating whilst hitting my head. After a 5 minuet pep talk i went back to the party.

**yep, thats it i've left it on a cliffy what will happen when Edward goes back will she kiss him for kicking James for her? will she tell him to push off ? i dont know maybe if i get 30 reviews i might think of something lol! REMEMBER 30!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!! XXXX :)**


	8. disturbia

**hi back (this is getting kinda repetative! But watever lol) sorry i left it on kind of a cliffy kinda thing lol. :)**

**thanks to all the people that reviewed luv u peeps! lol**

**bella pov**

ok, the sex god was in love with me. I guess I could handle that. Oh my god, who was I trying to kid! I was freaking! Totally FREAKING people!  
I wasn't the kind of girl who liked a guy for looks, but... that hair, those eyes, that smile it made me weak in the knees thinking about it. Wait theres no way he liked me. I think he ment to say like as in friend _ah well plenty of fish in the sea! _i thought _but none will be as good as him! _i whined. I needed him and that was something i knew all too well. Life really sucks sometimes.

I went back inside and sat down at a table. Mercy stumbled over to us with amy desperatly trying to keep her standing. Amy was about a foot shorter than Mercy and it wasn't going well. I stood and helped her dump my older sister's ass into a chair. A little pixie girl came dancing through the crowd towards us, and a tall blonde goddess followed her with an indulgent smile on her face and a slender, creamy hand on her hip. The pixie wore a black dress that flared out violently, like a ballet dancer's tu-tu, with a top-half that criss-crossed over her back like dungarees. the whole ensamble looked as if it had witnessed an explosion in a gem stone factory. Her shoulders were bare and ivory coloured, her dress black with random dimonds going up in all directions, her hands were covered in fingerless gloves and her legs in black and purple striped tights with black ballet flats and spiked up ebony hair. She looked like tinkerbell gone emo.

The blonde goddess wore a sweeping red sleeveless dress and a bright red gem choker around her neck. Her long, golden-white hair was swept over one shoulder, loose and magnificent. The dress she wore was simple and elegant, no sleeves, a diamond cut out of the back, a black sash and a slit up one thigh. Her shoes were polished, black stillettos. Which complemented her outfit.

"Hi!" the pixie screamed over the music " Eddie just told us what happend are you ok?" _Eddie, Eddie... Oh she meant Edward_

"yeah i guess so..." i answerd

"I'm sorry" the blond one spoke, "we're Edward's sisters I'm Rose and this is Alice she can get a little crazy at times!"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE"

"exactly" she giggled as did i. Alice pouted, then changed her mind and giggled, putting her fingers to her mouth at the soft tinkling laugh that escaped her lips.

"eddie...I mean _edward, _got a little carried away. That guy...James," alice said _james _like some people say vermin or parasite. "He played me...and rosie, before we had mates. He told me she made a move on him, he told her I made a move on him. When we found out the truth we were so mad, you have no idea! and edward was livid. Then, a few years later, I had jasper, Rose had emmett, life was good. Then _james _came back. He played emmett and jazz off eachother, it's like some kind of game to him. It makes me sick," I sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and put her hand over mine on her shoulder, and rose put hers on top. It was like a connection, we barely knew each other, but it seemed like we were best friends, in this one moment.

Alice took my hands and helped me to my feet. She pondered my dress for a moment, then took out a little kit. I was scared for my life.

**edward pov**

I sat on the bench outside with my head in my hands. _nice going, jackass. _oh, shut up! I told my subconcious. I told ali and rose all about it, and I mean every little embarassing as hell detail. I decided to bite the bullet, I would have to face her, eventually. I heaved myself onto my feet and went inside. That's when I saw her.

Her red dress had been... aliceified. That's the only word for it. The skirt had been shortened, and alice had obviously given her new shoes, high heels that buckled at the ankle, they were real 'devil wears prada' bright red shoes. I gaped, she winked. I was going to have serious words with my sisters. But they wouldn't all be bad!

"hey Bella" i ran my hand through my hair

"oh hi Edward" the second she said my name it felt like angels were singing.

"Now would you like to carry on our dance?" i kept up my cool, chilled tone

"i told you i can't dance"

"you can!" with that i dragged her onto the dance floor we were dancing to sexy chick by Akon. And believe me she was a sexy chick on this dance floor "see you can dance"

"really?"

"yeah! You look amazing" at that second my big dope of a brother came along. Enter Emmet Cullen, moment killer thanks big bro that really helps me out. Just because you are whiped with Rose watching over you every second does not give you the right to kill the moment!

**Bella's (pov)**

I was about to say thank you to Edward for his complement when a tall musculer man took me away from my sex God. "Hey I'm Emmet-" i cut him off

"oh you're Rose's husband"

"yeah how'd you-"

" i met her and Alice" i giggled

"oh ok i get it now" he smiled "so what's up with you and Eddie?"

"Oh nothing i just met him and he kinda saved me from... James" i said sheepeshly

"oh ho ho, the rat's come back has he" the then placed his arms on my sholders tightening a little, and a serious look placed on his face from where a smileonce stood. " Bella, there is one thing i will ask you" he looked away breifly " did he touch you?"

"well... he ran his hand up my thigh" then his look turned menacing "right thats it! I'm gonna show him a thing or two" he then wht to walk off but i held him back.

"Edward gave him enough beating for that for all of you by the sounds of things but why for me is the question..." my voice faded

"ohhh"

"what?"

"he's in love with you"

"EMMMET!" i giggled and hit his chest playfully "there is no way that he likes me! I'm plain and just boring"

"no you're not! Heak i just met you and consider you like a little sister" i smiled at his taking kindly to me.

"thanks" with that i huged him. A few dances later we parted our ways and went to dance with others, i looked around for Edward but my attempt failed so i looked around for Mercy insted. Looking around i bumped into some old friends we talked and shared memories it was intresting to hear about when i was little, the word they mentioned most when it came to my childhood was clumsy! Then the person i had been looking for spun me around, which caught me by suprise. "Mercy! There you are I've been looking all over for you"

"and now you've found me. Oh look here comes Amy" she giggled

"hey guys" Amy greeted us,

"oh my God I've got such a good idea!" Mercy squealed

"ok, but if it means plastering me in make up I'm out"

"oh shhh and who says it's about you?" mercy chuckled "in a minuet i will get the DJ to play disturbia by Rihannah, and we'll get up on the bar and dance. It's the dance we made up last year"

"oooh yeah!" Amy nodded

"no guys, sorry but everyone will see us including my DAD! Because if it's the dance I'm thinking of he'd tell us off for doing it public!"

"Oh please Bella for me please" she pulled out her puppy dog eyes again

"ugh! Fine"

"HIT IT!" Mercy yelled at the DJ. So he did.

The hall fell almost silent as we sat crossleged on the three empty bar stools. swaying our heads to the music we started to sing but worst of all i had to go solo Mercy and Amy were just backup. So the DJ tossed me a mic. **(p.p.s bella's solo's will be in bold the caps is all singing)**

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM,_

**_what's wrong with me? _**

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
**_Why do I feel like this?_**  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
**_I'm going crazy now_**  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_

_**No more gas, in the red,** CAN'T EVEN GET IT STARTED,_  
_**Nothing heard, nothing said,** CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ABOUT IT,_  
_**On my life, on my head,** DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT,**  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**_

by now we were on the bar sawying our hips around and as Mercy says "sexy dancing". Truth be told it was fun!

**_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_**  
**_It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_**

_PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,_  
_AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER_  
_BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,_  
_SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE._

We put our hands out and shook our butts' and moved onto the next step which was grinding** (where you put your hands up to chest level and push out and in while shaking your butt! If anyone didn't know :) i know some weird dance moves but when preformed correctly it looks cool! )**

_YOUR MIND'S IN DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, **am I scaring you tonight?**_  
_DISTURBIA, **ain't used to what you like**,  
DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA._

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_

_**Faded pictures on the wall,** IT'S LIKE THEY'R TALKING TO ME,**  
Disconnecting on calls,** THE PHONE DON'T EVEN RING,**  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort, oh**_

**_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_**  
**_It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh_**

_PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,_  
_AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER_  
_BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,_  
_SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE._

_YOUR MIND'S IN DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, **am I scaring you tonight?**_  
_DISTURBIA, **ain't used to what you like,  
**DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA._

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_

**_Release me from this curse I'm in,  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_**  
**_If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_**

_PUT ON YOUR PRETTY LIES, YOU'RE IN THE CITY OF WONDER,_  
_AIN'T GONNA PLAY NICE, WATCH OUT YOU MIGHT JUST GO UNDER_  
_BETTER THINK TWICE, YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT WILL BE ALTERED,_  
_SO IF YOU MUST FALTER BE WISE._

_DISTURBIA, **it's like the darkness is light,  
**DISTURBIA, **am I scaring you tonight?**_  
_DISTURBIA,** ain't used to what you like  
**DISTURBIA, DISTURBIA._

_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_  
_BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM BUM BE-DUM BUM_

Once we had finished my dads mouth flung open. I was clearly in trouble but then the room burst out in applause; i looked around and found Edwards face in the crowd his face was the same as my dads but more happy looking. I smiled a little smug at what i had done,did he actually liked me?

**mwahahahahahhahahaahahah! i NEED 40 reviews! Thats all please! thanks and i know i've left it on another cliffy (sigh!) :) lol see you peeps later bye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (P.S in the next chapter it will go from the song in Edwards pov it won't take too long it will just explain the dancing in more detail! (: )**


	9. SORRY

**hi everyone i am SO SORRY for keeping you waiting but my computer was broken and school and everything. But i'm back and starting to write again. So if i ever do this again i shall try to make it to the library **

** ~LOVE YOU ALL SO SORRY~**

**~cat**


End file.
